Of Spirits and Red Hoods
by QueenOfTheHeartless
Summary: When life gives you lemons make lemonade; when life gives you a spirit who is possessing you... well let's just say things get a little more...complicated!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles' had a very unhappy childhood, it was just a fact. Actually, unhappy would be putting it mildly. Which was understandable, I mean, who wouldn't be unhappy with an abusive parent, no friends, ADD and being forced to be a prostitute for money? Many would have committed suicide much earlier, but not Stiles, he kept going.

He had almost no happy memories from when he was young, most of them coming from before his mother had taken him. The only thing that brought him happiness and hope afterward was Kurumi, the voice in his head, or so he called her. He could be considered insane, and hell, at one point he thought he was, but Kurumi was very much real and very much so in his head.

At any rate, she made his insufferable life livable, made it easier to go through hell. Ever since he first 'met' her he felt like he had something to live for, a purpose, a reason to not just end it all, not that she would let him even if he tried. She would protect him even if her own existence would be put in danger, even if was he who endangered himself.

He should probably explain who Kurumi was, seeing as she was so involved with his story. You see, she was a spirit, and not the lame kind people dress as for Halloween, an honest to goodness spirit with magic and shit. She was from another dimension, an alternate universe apparently and she had come to their dimension by using her abilities. She had been forced to merge with the closest human, which coincidentally had been little Stiles.

When she merged, she saw his memories, his life and she was horrified, seeing how many scars marred the young boy's body, so she made a decision then and there, she would protect him from harm as much as she could.

And yet she could not do much, as coming to this universe and merging with the boy had taken out the majority of her powers, thus rendering her next to useless, only being able to heal him quickly, though he still scarred. She would have to build up her powers and get stronger, which she would, in time.

Her powers, that let her have control over time and space, though the latter was just to a certain extent. She had let the boy see all her powers, along with her memories, well, the less grotesque ones at least, she didn't want to scare the boy to an early grave. And Stiles was fascinated, fascinated with all the things she could do, things that he learned he could one day do as well, perhaps even better than she had.

He was surprised, shocked to the core. For a long time, he had thought himself powerless, useless, a waste of space and oxygen, as his mother tended to say. Where before he was human, powerless, now he would grow to have powers beyond anyone's belief.

Though, the human part wasn't true in the slightest. Stiles, little Stiles, had actually been a Kitsune before Kurumi possessed him, and he still was. Apparently, it was from his mother, though her Kitsune gene was dormant, and thus she was just human. Kurumi had taught him all kinds of things about the powers he would one day have when he came of age. She also taught him about the supernatural, werewolves and the like. All of it fascinated him, and he wanted to learn as much as possible, and every waking moment he could spare he went to the library and read.

Kurumi, though she hated how the boy was treated, was happy. The boy reminded her so much of herself, back when she had been a human once, a long, long time ago. She would sacrifice her life to spare him and would make sure the ones who hurt him would suffer in the process. She had already made his mother pay with her life, not that anybody would miss the bitch.

She had been horrible to Stiles, abusing him every chance she got, treating him like an animal. She would abuse him, verbally and physically. She would call him names and force starve him, and would force him to whore himself out to any willing men to get money for her drug and alcohol, as well as her cigarettes.

Kurumi was glad that poor excuse for a woman was gone from this world, but she just wished it could have been under different circumstances…..

 ****Flashback** Warning! GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

 _Stiles was in his room laying on the bed as he swung his legs back and forth, tapping on his book a lot with his pencil. It was difficult to concentrate, then again it always was, with him having ADD and all. Math was easy, surprisingly, since it was just the same thing over and over again, but other subjects were hard for him. He still had good grades, but it was really hard to get them._

 _He sat there humming slowly, swinging his legs back and forth and writing in his book when his door slammed open and the stench of alcohol hit him as his mother stomped towards him making him throw the book and pencil back and sit up, watching her fearfully. Her bony hand reached for him making him flinch back and hit a wall._

 _His hair was grabbed roughly and dragged as she forced him to sit up and face her. Her face was thin and pale, looking like a skeleton, she reeked of cigarettes and alcohol, and her face was contorted into a sneer._

 _He whimpered as he faced her, both out of fear and pain as she kept a firm, locked grip on his hair. She pulled him out of bed by his hair and then proceeded to drag him out of the room, all the while giggling manically. Stiles let out a sharp cry of pain when his side was jabbed by a dresser as he was dragged past making his mother sneer and turn around quickly to backhand him, making him fall down as he looked at her in fear._

 _"You must have been switched at birth, there's no way a son of mine would be such a little fag. A pathetic little piece of shit and a waste of money and space." She sneered. Stiles really wanted to tell her off about how he was the one who earned money in the first place but didn't dare to do so, fearing punishment._

 _She grabbed his hair again and continued to drag him, while he was still on the floor. She was quietly mumbling things, though he could hear them crystal clear. "This is all your fault." She mumbled, her eyes flashing. She reached the stairs and went down, disregarding the fact that Stiles was hit and bruised every step down, rather she enjoyed his pain. "You did this to me." She said, her voice hollow, devoid of all emotion. It made Stiles shiver, the anger he could deal with, but right now he didn't know what to think. She dragged him to the kitchen and slammed him to the floor._

 _She started to kick him in the sides, focusing on his ribs, making Stiles scream out in pain, waking Kurumi up deep inside his mind. He writhed in pain as tears fell from his eyes and he gasped out short and ragged breaths._

 _She kept on beating him, hitting and kicking him all over until Stiles lost track of time and just gave up struggling, knowing it was useless._

 _At one point, she took a break, starting to smoke, the stench hitting Stiles making him gag and choke, and when she was done she put the cigarette out on Stiles' skin, as she always did, making him let out a scream of agony, as she put the cigarette out on a bruise._

 _She continued to torture him more and more and eventually, his body couldn't take any more pain and he lost his consciences, blacking out. She just continued to beat and torture him until she grew bored and then took a giant jug of gasoline she had purchased earlier, pouring it all over Stiles and herself, as well as all around the room._

 _She had a maniacal look on her face, her sick grin showing off her yellow rotting teeth. She took her lighter and set fire to herself, still laughing. She saw the fire spreading and continued to laugh until she was engulfed in flames._

 _Kurumi had been crying while watching her torture the boy, and she knew if she didn't do something he would die. So, she used her powers to freeze time and space around the boy, making a small circle that would encompass him, thus shielding him from the flames . She didn't know how long she had to hold it, but she didn't give in, even though she knew she was pushing her own limits. All she could feel is the raging fire outside of the time bubble around the boy, so she held strong._

 _She held it and held it, until she could feel her energy draining, and was about to lose hope had she not heard the familiar wails of the firetruck sirens, and the unmistakable sound of water spraying the house. She just had to hold on for a bit more, but every second she waited the bubble grew smaller and smaller, and just as the bubble broke, the last of the fire was put out._

 _She fell to her knees inside his mind and smiled, panting. She wouldn't get her power back for a very long time, but at least Stiles was safe, that's all she could hope for. She felt herself losing consciousness and smiled as she fell into a deep slumber, knowing she had protected the boy._

 _Outside the boy's mindscape firemen rushed into the house, looking around for any survivors but grew discouraged after not finding anything until one of them walked into the kitchen and gasped, calling all the others over, making them gasp at what they saw. There was a frail boy on the floor, bloodied and bruised but not burned. In fact, there was a circle around him where the fire had not reached. They looked at each other before one of them shaking out of their stupor and running to the boy, pressing two fingers against the boy's pulse and sighing in relief. "He's alive… "The man said in shock, never before having seen anything like this before._

 _"We need to bring him to the hospital and worry about it later, he looks hurt." Another man said, grimacing at the state of the boy, whom may not have been as lucky as they thought. The other men nodded and brought a stretcher, taking the boy to the ambulance and watching it speed off._

 _Stiles groaned as he slowly came too, hearing the light beeping of some machine nearby as he groggily opened his eyes, staring up at the light up on the white ceiling, his entire body hurt badly, and he felt really sore when he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly looked around a bit, freezing when he saw a man sitting near where Stiles was. The man was slightly asleep while he sat by Stiles, his hands crossed. Stiles heard the beeping get louder and turned his head, finding himself hooked up to a hospital machine, the kind that measured heartbeat._

 _He jumped up slightly as a woman entered the door, wearing a blue nurses' outfit. "Oh your awake, that's good." She said walking up to Stiles and taking some notes. "You've been in a coma for two weeks, and your bones have mostly healed, which is rather surprising since it usually takes more time. Now, the police have wanted to talk to you about what happened, since we could not identify the other body and you were in a coma." She rambled._

 _"O-ok…" Stiles said quietly, his voice shaky as he recalled the events. He would tell the police everything, he could finally escape his nightmare. The nurse smiled at Stiles "It's ok, you can't get hurt anymore. We ran the tests on you….you've gone through a lot, but you're going to be fine now." The nurse said, gripping his hand and smiling reassuringly, and Stiles almost believed her, or he wanted to at least. "W-when are the police coming?" He asked her, smiling for the first time in a while._

 _"Well, I can contact them now, and tell them to come in, they shouldn't take a long time." She told him. "Oh, your father was found and contacted, he has been by your side ever since, only going out once in a while to eat or to his hotel to shower." She told him, smiling over at the sleeping man next to the boy. Stiles looked over at the man and looked at him strangely, his memories of his father were all good ones, and the man seemed to care, but Stiles couldn't let his guard down, not again._

 _He suddenly froze and reached into his brain, searching for Kurumi in panic, before finding her in a remote corner of his mindscape. She was sleeping, and it seemed like she had been for a while. Stiles smiled at her and sighed in relief, before slipping out of his sub-consciousness only to find the nurse gone._

 _After about an hour she came back, two officers along with her. The two officers walked over to Stiles, making him cower a bit. "Hey, I'm officer Grey and this is my partner officer Johnson," one of the men said, smiling at Stiles kindly. "Now, could you please tell us what happened, and maybe how you got all those scars." The man asked. Stiles took a deep breath and launched into an explanation, the officers recording what he said for later. For some reason once he started he couldn't stop explaining, he told them every single thing his mother had done to him, and that it was probably her that started the fire to get rid of him._

 _The officers went through a multitude of horrified expressions, and the nurse inside the room had her hand in front of her mouth, tears flowing from it freely. To think somebody could do that to a child….._

 _By the end of Stiles' explanation, the cops had been all choked up. It was clear the boy had gone through a lot, and they just hoped he would fare better with his father. The nurse shooed out the cops after Stiles finished his explanation, saying that the boy needed to rest now. By the time she came back Stiles was already almost asleep, and not soon after did he actually fall asleep._

 _When he woke up the man next to him was staring at him with misty eyes and a sad smile. "Hi, Stiles…." The man said slowly, and it was obvious he had been crying. "T-the nurse told me what you told the cops… Stiles, I am so sorry I ever left you alone with that monster, if only I hadn't none of this would have…. you would have been safe…." The man said, his voice breaking in several places and tears fell from his eyes._

 _Stiles was stunned into silence, not having expected the man to care, at least not to this extent. Stiles just reached towards the man's hand and took it into his, giving him a small smile "I-it's ok… I forgive you" Stiles said, his own voice breaking in several places._

 _His father now started to cry even harder, squeezing Stiles' hand in his own. "I'll never let somebody hurt you again, I promise you." The man said, swallowing down his emotions and looking strongly at Stiles._

 _Stiles stared at the man for a bit before he flung himself into his father's arms "Thank you so much!" Stiles cried out, his own tears starting to fall as well._

 _For a while they just held each other and cried, only releasing each other after ten minutes. "Oh, the nurse said we could just sign you out of the hospital when you woke up, so let's go, I can't wait to show you our home." His father said, making Stiles' heart flutter at the 'our'. He nodded and pressed the help button, which would make the nurses come and then he could go._

 **End Flashback**

And so, ended his life with his mother, and he could finally leave it all behind him. He still held scars from it, but like most scars, they would fade eventually. And now, in his father's car heading towards their home he finally felt happy again, if only for a while, he would enjoy it while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stared blankly as a multitude of trees flew past him, leaving blurs of brown and green in their path. They forest had seemed to go on for hours, the trees going on for many miles. They had been 12 hours into the drive and were apparently almost there.

Along the drive, Stiles had taken a 6-hour nap and had woken up but an hour ago. He now occupied his time by looking out the window in wonder, watching nature fly past them.

His father lived in Beacon Hills, which Stiles could remember to this day. It was a big town, though nowhere near as big as a city, and nobody knew of it. It was a town with a diverse culture and many different people, all diverse ad with different beliefs. And yet, it all worked out, there were no fights, and everyone respected each other, I was like a small paradise in the otherwise hate-filled world.

Everything looked so different than how it was back in Vancouver. Stiles had lived in the heart of the city, where vegetation had been scarce, so this was definitely a huge contrast.

After a while, the trees seemed to get further from each other, and some of the houses further from town appeared until more and more houses could be seen. Stiles took it all in in stride, memorizing it all.

Suddenly he saw a bunch of flashing lights in a blend of red and blue. Then he heard the blaring of police sirens that came along with those lights, making his dad groan. His dad pulled the car to the side of the road "Stay here." He said and jumped out heading towards the other cars. Stiles could see a circle of men, police officers, huddled in a circle around something, though Stiles didn't know what. When his father came, the officers dispersed and walked up to his dad, letting Stiles see just what they were looking at.

It was a body. But, it wasn't even a whole body, it was torn in half and mauled. The eyes were gouged out and it was frozen in a screaming expression. The ground around it was painted with crimson that continued to flow from the body like small rivers. Multiple body parts lay around and the intestines hung out from the hole at the bottom.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat and a wave of panic and cold rushed over him as his eyes were opened wide in shock. He backed up as much as he could in the car and hugged himself into a ball, hugging himself as tight as possible as small sobs raked through his body. He could barely breathe, and it took a lot of energy to do so. He felt as if his chest was hugged tightly by somebody extremely strong. Every sound was turned down in volume, and the most he could hear is his own ragged breaths. He could barely see, as a multitude of black spots appeared in his vision.

He stayed like that for a while, and when his father came back he froze a bit. His eyes froze on the teen who had curled himself into a ball and listened to his whimpers. He quickly rushed to the back door of the car and opened it, wrapping his arms around the small teen, making him tense up a bit until he started getting more and more comfortable and slowly relaxed, regaining his breath little by little.

The sheriff was furious, at himself and that evil woman who had done this to his son. He should never have left her alone with him in the first place. He had just been going out to pick up the cake they had ordered for Stiles' birthday and when he came back one of the cars was gone and so were Stiles and that horrible woman, and it looked like the place had been ransacked in a hurry to pack and go. There were clear signs of a struggle.

He still remembered it all vividly. He had been so devastated that day and every day after that. He spent as much time as he could trying to find Stiles, but to no avail, it was like they had been erased from existence. When the police called him to inform him that they had found Stiles he was beyond ecstatic until he learned just how they had found him. And then learned how the boy had been treated. He had cried so much that day, and when he first saw Stiles in the hospital. He was glad to have his baby back but cursed that damn woman for all the pain she had caused them.

He would protect the boy from now on, and let heaven be damned if he let anyone hurt the boy, his baby boy, he would sic the whole pack of furry supernatural creatures he had on them. He was also worried about how Stiles would react to Peter, but he just hoped the boy would like the sheriffs soon to be husband.

"Hey, let's go home, ok?" He asked Stiles tenderly, rubbing circles into the boys back making him nod into his shoulder. The sheriff smiled and let him go, getting back in the driver's seat and quickly leaving, not wanting to give Stiles the chance to react like that again.

The next time the car stopped Stiles was faced with a big beautiful suburban house that looked very picturesque. Stiles stared at it in wonder, never having seen a house that remotely resembled this one, having lived the majority of his life in the city surrounded by buildings.

The house looked more like a mansion, standing strong and tall, surrounded by the quiet of the forest. It was a bit out of the way, and yet it was close enough to the city to not be isolated and creepy. The walls were painted white and were immaculate and pristine as there was not a speck of dirt on it.

It looked Victorian, and yet modern at the same time. All-in-all Stiles was shocked this would be where he would be living from now on. "Y-you live here by yourself?" Stiles asked his father, who startled a bit and looked back to Stiles. "Well…. not really." His father admitted, giving a small sigh. "I live here with my boyfriend, Peter. The house belonged to his family and was passed down for generations. There are occasionally more people who stay at the house, but they aren't here right now." The Sheriff said, making Stiles gulp slightly at the prospect of living with a large group of people.

His father, noticing the fear that shot through Stiles' eyes quickly jumped to reassure the boy. "It's ok, they are all super nice, and they would never dream of hurting you! Heavens knows I would eviscerate them if they do! And really, Peter may be a bit creepy but he is harmless!" The Sheriff said.

Stiles took a deep breath and composed himself, giving the Sheriff a tiny nod and stepping out of the car. He dusted himself off, steeling himself slightly. He carefully walked behind his father, making sure he was shielded by him.

The Sheriff opened the door, walking in and looking around "Peter!? We're here!" He called out a bit, waiting for his boyfriend to come, looking back and giving Stiles a small, reassuring smile.

Peter walked down the stairs slowly, smirking mischievously until he saw Stiles. The boy smelled of bruises and Peter could tell just by looking at him just how abused the boy had been, making him growl quietly. The boy was hiding behind the Sheriff, making sure he barely peeked out. Peter walked down and gave the Sheriff a small smile before looking over to Stiles. "Hi, I'm Peter, and you must be Stiles." He said, reaching his hand out slowly towards the boy, making him flinch away slightly, but reach back nonetheless and shake the hand.

"H-hi…." The boy said, his voice coming out as a quiet yelp. He looked to his father, only to get a small reassuring nod and then looked back to Peter and gave a shy little smile, making Peter coo internally. He could already tell he would be enamored with the boy. "Would you like to see your room?" Peter asked him, smiling a bit. Stiles looked unsure but nodded, letting himself peek out more and more from behind his father until his body was entirely revealed.

Peter led them to the room opening the door and walking in, motioning towards Stiles. The room was huge, nothing like Stiles was used too, his room before having been barely big enough for a bed and a desk. This room was spacious, filled with all the boy could ever need, coupled with an attached walk-in closet and a personal bathroom. The walls were painted powder blue and the furniture accented it with white.

His bed was huge and looked extremely soft, and looking around he could see he had his own couch along with a flat screen TV and all kinds of game consoles around it. There was also a desk in the room, where multiple boxes lay, one with a new, state of the art computer along with an iPhone 6s. Stiles almost lost himself in wonder, looking at all the things in the room, and then spun around looking at his father worriedly. "This…. this can't be all for me could it…?" He asked unsurely, doubt clear in his eyes making both Peter and the Sheriff frown.

"It is, this is all yours, and anything else you want to do with the room, it's yours. We can go shopping for things tomorrow if you want so that you can personalize it even more." Peter told him, smiling affectionately, internally wondering just how bad things had been for the boy.

Stiles nodded apprehensively "O-ok…. But you didn't need to go through all that trouble for me…" he said, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. Peter scoffed and waved him off "It wasn't trouble, trust me I come from old money, it didn't even dent my funds. At any rate, we will be going shopping for you tomorrow, and I want you to pick out whatever you want, not just furniture either, clothes, school supplies and anything else you need is included." Peter told him, making Stiles look at him in wonder and curiosity and just nodded shyly.

The Sheriff smiled at the two, loving to see them bond. "Now, Stiles, it's been a long day, so you can just settle in for today and take a nice rest." The Sheriff said, ruffling Stiles' hair. Stiles nodded and rushed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to bed.

Meanwhile, the Sheriff and Peter headed downstairs to rest in the living room, each facing each other on opposite armchairs. "So, how bad was it?" Peter asked, steeling himself for the answer. When John had been called about Stiles the man had almost had a heart attack, and Peter felt for him, as the hospital staff had been very…. descriptive of the events. Peter had honestly hoped it was just a freak accident, but with the way, the boy behaved, paired with John's harsh look and general overprotectiveness spoke otherwise.

John's shoulders shook and the man could barely control all the rage and sadness "She…. she abused him, Peter. He had so many bruises….so many scars…. She would…. She would make him whore himself out so she could get money…. She forced him to have sex with men for money Peter, and when he refused, she would just tie him up and let the men have their way with him…." John said, starting to sob making Peter jump up and envelop the man into a hug "Shhh, it's ok darling, she's gone, she will never hurt him again." Peter said, rubbing comforting circles along his lover's back.

John took a deep breath and sighed out shakily, "I know Peter, but I can't help it… Every time I look at him I die a bit on the inside because of the guilt…. I could have stopped it, Peter, I could have saved him…" John said. "No, stop. This wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself, I don't want that and neither would Stiles. It's all that monster's fault, so stop putting all the blame on yourself." Peter said sternly, giving the other man a small glare, though it held no heat, and John knew that, he could see the worry and sadness behind it.

"Alright…. I guess I'm not helping Stiles much by blaming myself over it so much…." The Sheriff said, making Peter smile, "Good, now, how about we go to bed, you must be exhausted." He said with a smirk making John groan. "I've got the feeling I won't be getting much luck with that look on your face…" He said making the man grin wildly "Oh, you have no idea. I haven't been with you for a while, and I plan on making up for that." He said.

When Stiles woke up it was morning, and surprisingly he had had a good night's rest, for the first time in a while. Usually he would wake up at least twice during the night screaming because of night terrors, which would lead to his mother waking up…which would lead to a beating. It could just be that he felt safe here, or just the exhaustion from all the past days that had caught up with him, but nonetheless he felt rested.

He decided to get an early start on the day so he went to shower and get ready for the day, he would have unpacked, had he had any luggage, seeing as all his things burned down in the fire. All he had was a spare outfit the Sheriff had brought, which was a tad big on him, so Stiles supposed that shopping would indeed be needed.

He walked downstairs quietly, almost getting himself lost in the mansion, and froze at the sight before him. Ok, maybe he needed to preface this; usually in the morning he would have to wake up extra early to make breakfast for his mother. Yet, here was Peter in an apron cooking breakfast.

The man looked back and gave Stiles a grin "Hey kiddo, why up so early? Usually I have to wait an eternity before anyone is awake around here" The man said, before going back to cooking. "I-I... well, I'm used to waking up early…" Stiles said quietly, not quite sure whether or not the man could hear him. Peter hummed meaningfully and nodded "Alright, not like I don't appreciate the company." He said, plating the food and starting to clean up, the stack of fresh chocolate chip pancakes and sausage and eggs resting neatly on the kitchen counter.

It was pretty much quiet after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable like Stiles would have thought it would be. By the time John came downstairs as well the food had already been set up neatly on the table, with the help of Stiles, much to Peter's protest. However when John had first stepped in to the dining room Peter's eyes had flashed a crimson red, making Stiles look at him in shock, letting out a small gasp, making both men freeze and making Peter quickly suppress his wolf in hopes of making the boy think he'd just imagined it. "Y-you're….you're a werewolf…" Stiles said, shocked, as he had not seen another supernatural creature before.

Both men looked at him shocked "You know about werewolves!?" John choked out. "H-how?" He asked, making the boy gulp. He didn't want to tell anybody about Kurumi just yet, not if he could help it at least.

"Well, I…..I'm erm…I'm a Kitsune, from _her_ side of the family…" Stiles said, hoping to distract them a bit from the current question as to how he knew. Both men were shocked for a bit before Peter threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly. "Of course you would be, John never could help but get attracted to the supernatural." He said, giving the other man a fake exasperated look, making John smack him lightly in the back of the head "Of shut it, I'm not the one who can't control himself in front of people who potentially know nothing about the supernatural." He snarked back. Peter was about to reply, had they not both heard a small, melodic giggle coming from Stiles making them both look at him and smile gently.

"You know," Peter said, making Stiles focus on him "We have a Kitsune in our pack, I think you and her could make great friends." He told Stiles making the Sheriff nod apprehensively. "The whole pack may be… a bit much at times, but they are all nothing but kind, if a bit... special, at times." John said making Peter laugh again, "Special is putting it mildly, I swear those pups can't not be in some sort of mess." He said.

After breakfast they decided to head out, driving to the town's mall and pulling over, heading inside. They first stopped at H&M, getting a bunch of different clothes for Stiles. On the way, out a couple of things caught his eyes, some skirts among other things, and the men noticed, so they told him if he wanted he could get them, and whatever else he wanted. So, by the time they walked out Stiles had gained a whole new wardrobe, much bigger then he had had before the incident. They put the things they bought in the car before heading back, now deciding to get Stiles some school supplies, including a new messenger bag for him to carry around and a multitude of different pencils and things to paint and color.

They were heading towards McDonalds to get some food when Stiles stopped by a make-up store, and deiced to get some for himself, but only the most essential things, basing them off the clothes he had bought earlier. When he was younger, like, much younger his mother would sneak off to have… whatever she did with all those random men. While she was away Stiles would always sneak up to the TV, as he wasn't allowed when she was home, and watch shows like Project Runway and Drag Race.

He had been fascinated by the clothes, and really wanted to have clothes like that, so one day he had tried some of his mother's clothing. Besides the overwhelming smell of cigarettes Stiles loved it, until his mother caught him in her clothes. The beating afterwards had been intense, and Stiles was left battered and bruised.

After that he didn't dare ask for clothes like that, but now…. Maybe, just maybe, nobody would bother him for them, it didn't seem like his dad and Peter would, at the very least…

After they ate their meal they continued to shop for decorations for Stiles' room, and then just decided to head back, and would continue their shopping another time.

The rest of the day had just been spent bonding and talking and cooking and by the end of it Stiles felt much closer to both men, though, there was still the factor of the pack that he had to meet…. Yeah, he was doomed, especially considering the fact that he had school tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles groaned, groggy as he woke up from his sleep. Except, he wasn't in his new room, he was in his mindscape, where Kurumi stood, well, sat on a chair. The mindscape had been changed into a room that was filed with orange and black, and it looked almost tacky, like a doll's room.

"Kurumi!" Stiles shouted, running up to her and hugging her for dear life, making her giggle. "Well, somebody is excited to see me." She joked, giggling until she heard Stiles' small sobs and smiled sadly at the boy, making her hug him back and rub comforting circles on his back.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up…. I thought I lost you…" he whispered making her let out a sigh. "It took a lot out of me to protect you, but it was worth it, and I'd do it again if I had to. I'm just glad you don't have to live with that bitch anymore." She said, making Stiles nod. "I…I really like them…. My dad and Peter, I mean. They are really nice, and I feel like they actually care about me, unlike her." He said.

"Well, they seem genuine, and yes, I feel like they do, truly. Now, I do believe you have school today, so you better get ready. Knock 'em dead gorgeous." She said with a wink, making Stiles let out a squeak and blush. He quickly escaped his mindscape before she could tease him more, but could still hear her laughing as he woke up, for real this time.

He quickly jumped in the shower, and washed himself before jumping out to dry his hair and get dressed, putting on one of his favorite pair of clothes and then rushing back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his make-up.

He got his bag ready and put his laptop inside before hopping down, again seeing Peter cooking breakfast, only this time the Sheriff was also there. "C-can I help you with anything?" Stiles asked Peter making the man smile and nod. "You can help with the dishes so we get done earlier." He said and Stiles nodded before getting to it.

After getting done with breakfast the Sheriff cleared his throat and looked at Stiles "I'm going to come home late today. Also, Peter is going to drive you to school, and you can ride home with him too." He said, making Stiles frown. "I-I don't want him to go out of his way for me…" Stiles said, making the men look at his strangely before a look of realization passed over them both.

"Oh right, we forgot to tell you. Peter is actually the principal at your high school." His dad said, making Stiles splutter for a bit before composing himself. Peter let out a small laugh at the reaction and smiled at the boy, "Hey, no need to be scared now. At any rate, we should hurry up if you're ready?" He asked the boy. Stiles nodded and finished washing the plates, drying himself off with a towel before heading off towards the door.

The ride to the school had been mostly uneventful, save for the casual conversation between Peter and himself. The ride didn't take long, surprisingly. The school wasn't like Stiles thought it would be, based on the size of the town you wouldn't expect the school to be this big, and Stiles was sure he would get lost in it at least twice, if not more.

They got out of the car and Stiles stumbled, almost crashing into the Porsche next to their car. Seriously, who would buy their child a Porsche? That seemed quite excessive. Stiles was distracted away from the Porsche however, because he felt many eyes on him. A lot of people were looking at him, and since Stiles was shy he immediately yelped and blushed, hiding behind Peter to cover himself.

Maybe the outfit hadn't been the best idea ever… He wore a high pair of stockings that ended at about mid-thigh and went into a garter belt up his tall legs before being concealed by his black, flowing skirt. His legs were snugly fitted into a low high-heeled pair of leather boots the reached to his calves. His black and white top flowed into the skirt seamlessly, and complimented his form nicely. His lips were painted into a slightly pinker shade than usual, and made his alabaster skin stick out, his brown hair sticking out as well due to the contrast in colors.

He shyly walked behind Peter towards his office, hearing all the whispers on the way there due to his supernatural hearing. He could hear that people were interested, and there were a few mean comments here and there but overall it was much more positive than expected.

Since the administrative office was on the other side of the school the walk took a while, and thus plenty of people had seen him. It was embarrassing for the most part, but he tried to look unfazed by all the stares.

He let out a relieved sigh as they arrived at Peter's office in the administrative building but he yelped once he realized there was a girl sitting in the office. He swallowed hard when he got a good look at her, and wow. She looked like a goddess among men, putting it lightly. If Stiles was even 1% straight, he had no doubt he would be attracted to her. She was a red-haired beauty in all means of the word, and he had no doubt she was the Mean Girl or the HBIC of the school.

"This is Lydia, she is going to be assisting you in getting around the school, since your schedules are identical." Peter said, handing Stiles a schedule as well as different forums with school rules and information, all very banal, if he were to be honest.

Lydia just stood there, as if she hadn't even noticed Stiles and Peter entered the room. She just stared disinterestedly at her phone, grimacing a bit from time to time. Peter gave an exasperated sigh and cleared his throat pointedly making her look up and give him a scornful look, one that would make any mortal tremble, luckily, Stiles and Peter weren't mortals.

Peter just raised an eyebrow at her and then tilted his head in Stiles' direction. Her eyes immediately light up when she saw Stiles, and she gave an almost feral-like mischievous smirk. She sauntered up to him, her gaze piercing him to his very core, until finally she nodded approvingly. "You are going to be my new best friend." She announced, making the boy look at her in a mixture of fear and wonder.

"Come along now. We have to get to science class; otherwise Harris will have our heads. Trust me, that man is a demon, beware." She said, though she didn't look particularly afraid, making Stiles doubt the validity of her statement.

He let her lead him through the halls of the school, silently looking over his schedule, which was filled with many advanced classes. He was also processing what she had said earlier, about him being her "best-friend". They had just met, so the statement was very doubtful, still, it would have been nice were it true, after all, he hadn't had many friends before.

It did make him wonder though; what were the reasons behind her saying that? Was it purely superficial, or was it based off the fact he took a ton of advanced classes, the same as her, and thus being able to connect with her on an intellectual level. He really didn't know the first thing about being somebody's friend, which kind of scared him.

Unknowingly, he had asked her why she had said what she had earlier, making her still and turn back to him. "Well, firstly there aren't many scholars around here, and I need somebody who could challenge me on an intellectual level. Secondly, you seem like a decent person, if not a bit on the shy side." Here Stiles snorted at the understatement, but she just continued. "There's also the fact of your impeccable fashion sense, and I have always appreciated a guy who could wear a good skirt." She said, making Stiles blush in embarrassment.

"Don't get me wrong, I get that we do actually need to get to know each other to become friends, but I do have a good feeling about you. Now, I do believe we have a class to get to." She said, making Stiles nod silently and follow her, mulling over what she had said in his head.

"Well," She said, interrupting his train of thought. "here we are" She said, standing in front of a door.

Suddenly Stiles felt himself explode in nerves, but he couldn't let that show. He couldn't afford to show weakness, not in front of others. So, he took a deep, shaky breath and nodded to Lydia, who opened the door and strutted inside, Stiles right on her heel, trying to mimic her as much as possible.

He let his gaze sweep over every person in the room, never resting on one person in particular. That is, until his gaze locked with a pair of blue-green eyes that seemed to pierce through him like a javelin.

The guy was absolutely gorgeous, for lack of better description. If Lydia was a goddess then this guy was a god, more than a god really. Stiles supposed he shouldn't put people on such a high pedestal, but really, the guy was beautiful.

His face looked like it was sculpted out of the most pure and smooth marble imaginable. His jawline could cut stone, and his cheekbones were prominent. There was no sign of a single blemish anywhere Stiles could see. The eyes almost put him in a trance, like it hypnotized him in a way. Stiles would bet money that the guy was the most beautiful person in the world.

Stiles could clearly see the teen was very muscular and toned even if the teen had a shirt on, which looked expensive by the way. Stiles silently resented the shirt for covering up the Adonis come to life.

He broke his gaze from the teen and shuddered, unknowingly making the teen smirk in glee. He realized that the teacher, Harris, had been talking. "-take a seat next to McCall…. McCall! Wake up!" He yelled out, making a boy at the third row jump up from where he had laid on the table, making many in the class let out a sigh of annoyance, especially a doe-eyed girl that sat near him.

Stiles let out a small snicker as the boy looked around like a lost puppy, which Stiles silently admitted the boy to resemble.

Harris let out a groan of exasperation and let his head fall into his hands. "Mister McCall how many times do I need to tell you to pay attention in class. Need I remind you that you are failing Science and thus need all the help you can get?" Harris said making the boy look slightly ashamed.

Harris sighed "At any rate, Mister Stilinski will be sitting next to you in my classes, try not to alienate him. Now class, I want you to get in your groups and work on your project. Remember people, this is worth 10% of your grade. Stilinski, you can be in McCall's group. Now get to work!" Harris shouted out making the class jump up and go in separate groups.

Stiles whined slightly when the Adonis didn't end up being in 'McCall's' group. He sighed and headed over where McCall and three other teens sat together.

Stiles took his time to look over them, analyzing them to see what he could get out of their appearance. There was McCall, who looked athletic, but he wasn't anything that fancy. Well, the boy was really attractive, but nowhere near the Adonis from earlier. What Stiles did notice however was the uneven jaw.

There was also the doe-eyed, girl-next-door girl Stiles had noticed earlier. She was pretty, for a girl, well she was beautiful, and judging by how she looks at McCall Stiles would guess they were together. Admittedly they would make a good pair. There was also something else Stiles noticed, she was athletic, deceptively so, and appeared to have a lot of arm strength, which was common among archers.

Then there was the other boy, the one with the scarf was mostly focused on his phone, but he wasn't really doing anything on it, as if he was waiting for something. The boy was good looking too, in the Abercrombie and Fitch model kind of way. The boy looked a little feminine, but it was mostly unnoticeable.

The final was a fierce looking blond girl who was currently leering at Stiles as if he was a piece of meat. She reminded Stiles of a cheetah in that she looked quick and agility, but also powerful. She had the 'don't mess with me' look down to a tee, which was only further reinforced by all the leather she was currently wearing.

All-in-all they looked gorgeous, all four of them, which made Stiles feel very inadequate in comparison, and also made him feel insecure about himself.

He walked up to them and sat down in-between McCall and the other boy and rubbed his hand with his other shyly, as if shielding himself. "Well, hello don't you look delicious." The blond said making the other girl sigh and smack her lightly. "Erica, you're being creepy. Don't scare him off." The girl scolded but the blond, Erica, still continued to leer at Stiles.

"It's not like you can blame me, he does look delicious. I'd love to devour him, he probably tastes divine. Don't you agree, Isaac?" She asked, looking over at the boy with the scarf, Isaac who merely shrugged, which only further disturbed Stiles.

"Has Theo still not texted you?" The doe-eyed girl asked him, making him frown slightly and shake his head, eyes scrunching in presumably worry. Allison sighed and shook her head. "Relax, you know he never picks up that damn phone of his, he is probably ok." She said making his expression ease up but he still stared at his phone.

She then turned to Stiles "I apologize, since the others are apparently too rude, I can introduce us. The blond girl, the one who wants to eat you apparently, is Erica Reyes. Don't mind her…. personality, and I do use that term very loosely." She said making Erica growl and snap her teeth at her like a dog attempting to bite.

"The guy with the scarf is Isaac, don't mind him either, he's just worried about his boyfriend." She said making Isaac's eyes widen and turn to Stiles who tilted his head in confusion. "Allison!" Isaac scolded, making her shrug. "It's not like he cares." She said, tilting her head towards Stiles. "Erm, care about what exactly?" He asked.

"He's just scared that people won't like him for having a boyfriend, no matter how much we tell him that it's not like that here." She said making him glare at her and face Stiles, looking at him intently. "Look, I know where you're coming from, but don't just assume that everybody is a homophobe. Plus, it would be quite hypocritical of me to judge you for being something that I am as well..." He muttered the last part, but he saw they all heard him.

Isaac looked relieved and muttered a 'Sorry' before turning back to his phone. "Anyway," The doe-eyed girl said, making Stiles focus on her again. "I'm Allison Argent, it's nice to meet you. The dopey puppy-like boy next to me is Scott McCall, my boyfriend. If anyone is mean to you tell me and I'll kick their asses." She said making Stiles blush and look down self-consciously.

"What are we even supposed to be doing…?" Scott asked, which in turn made Allison drop her head on the table and sigh audibly. "Scott! You're already failing science, you can't afford to get a bad grade on this project! How many times do I and your mother need to tell you before you get your butt in gear?" She scolded him, which Stiles though she probably did often.

"But it's boring!" Scott whined.

"That may be but your mom and I want you to actually graduate next year with the rest of us. You need to take your education more seriously Scott." She told him.

"Alright, alright." He said placatingly, holding up both his hands in a calming gesture making her sigh. "You know I'm just worried about you. You could do really well in school if you just tried…" She told him, making him look away bashfully.

"At any rate," she said, turning back to the rest of the group. "We have three weeks left to finish our project. Stiles, we are currently making a project about emotion, and every group got handed out a certain emotion to work with. Our group got love, and we need to make a project about that emotion along with all the feelings and other emotions come along with it. Like happiness" She said, turning to Scott making him beam at her happily, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Or worry and anxiety" Sighed Isaac, looking at his phone pointedly. "Or lust." Erica said, grinning lecherously at Stiles, making him gulp audibly, which in turn only made her smirk widen.

"Erica…." Allison said warningly, glaring at the other girl. "Fine, fine I'll play nice." She said making Allison nod in satisfaction.

"She has a point though." Isaac interrupted, making both girls and Stiles look at him. "Lust is a part of it" He said, making Allison look at him incredulously. "You agree with her?!" She asked making him nod.

"Lust is an integral component of love. Sometimes, it's what drives love, other times it's what keeps love strong, it's the carnal emotion behind love, always present. You should know, we've all heard you and Scott do unimaginable things." He said with a smirk making Allison squeak and making both her and Scott blush crimson.

"W-well we've also all heard you and Theo!" She fired back, but he didn't react other than grinning even more. "Lucky you, I bet you told Scott all your dirty fantasies after you heard us. Hell, it probably made you guys start doing it again." He said making her blush furiously and shake her head wildly.

"I most certainly did not do that!" She yelled slightly making Scott tilt his head in confusion. "But you said it was really hot..." He said making her shriek and smack him upside the head while the rest of them all laughed, Stiles included. He hadn't had a good laugh in a while so this was good for him.

"Scott! That was something I told you privately!" She shrieked slightly. Scott just smiled in his dopey puppy way and she instantly melted, sliding down her seat with a resigned sigh. Slowly the laughter died down and the table stilled, which gave Allison her que.

"I'm sorry about this. I know we can be a bit….much." She said, turning to Stiles but he just waved her off. "No harm, no foul. Actually I haven't laughed like that in a while, so I suppose I should thank you." He told her, making them all frown slightly, but it went unnoticed by Stiles.

"Anyway, we should really get to work on this." He said, fishing his books out of his bag.

Allison nodded and brought out her laptop, starting to fill Stiles in on what they had done so far and what was still left to be done. They had come quite far with the project, especially since there were still three weeks left to do it.

"At any rate, I'm thinking that we should get into the personal part of the project. So, I want each of us to write about memories, emotions, people and anything else you associate with love." Allison said making the other teens nod, well, except for Stiles.

Stiles was worried. He had never experienced any form of love from his mother. And before that he had been too young to truly grasp and comprehend his emotions, so, he honestly had no idea how he was going to pull through it.

Sure, he had both his father and Peter, and he did like them a lot. But it would still take a while to truly develop a relationship with them to the point of loving them. He was sure he would someday, but not when. Maybe when he met his new pack, or potential new pack, that they could love him and accept him. But he didn't dare to hope for that.

Little did he know that said pack, or part of it, had already interacted with him, and partially accepted him too, though they didn't know he was supernatural either.

He had been in his head so much that he hadn't noticed that his face had contorted into a pained look and that his hand held his pencil in a vice grip, as if afraid to bring attention to him if he were to drop it.

The other teens did notice it though, and shared worried looks with each other, wondering what they should do. Scott mouthed 'Later' to them and they nodded, only to be startled a bit by the end-of-period bell which caused them to jump up and start packing their things.

The bell had also caused Stiles to be shaken out of his stupor and begin packing too, steeling his expression once more. He looked up and noticed Lydia, who was now standing next to him, waiting. "We have Phys. Ed. now, so we have to hurry and get to the changing rooms. I can show you where the Gymnasium is, come on." She said, already beginning to walk away making Stiles jump up to follow her, slightly jogging to catch up.

The Gymnasium actually wasn't that far off, and pretty soon he was in the changing room, somewhere he hoped to avoid, but obviously to no avail. He just stood slightly away from the others self-consciously, waiting for them to finish changing so that he could change as well, but of course that didn't work out either.

"Hey fag! What's the matter? Too chicken to change, or are you just mad they put you in the wrong changing room?" He heard, making his head whip up in shock, but he did register the shocked gasps from the other guys.

The guy who said it strode towards him. He was a moderate build, still a lot bigger than Stiles though, which didn't bode well and made Stiles slightly afraid. "Why so scared? Afraid we'll see your boobs if you take your clothes off?" The jackass jock said, making Stiles give a slight whimper but his mouth and sarcasm betrayed him "That doesn't even make sense though..." He said making the jock grimace.

"Are you calling me stupid?! I'll show you who's stupid you damn fag!" The guy said, taking Stiles' top and ripping it in too, exposing Stiles' marred skin to everybody in the locker room. Stiles gasped and fell on his knees, hands flying up to cover himself but he knew it wasn't enough.

What he didn't see was a fist flying at the guy's face, knocking him back and making his pass out on the floor, his nose breaking in the process. The guy was dragged off and shoved into a locker.

He stilled as he felt a hand on his shoulder and his name come out of a deep, rich voice but he couldn't answer, as he struggled to catch his breath, but all he could do it breathe in short gulps of air while he tried to get himself in control before it evolved into a panic attack.

It took a while but eventually he regained control of his breathing and the black that had crept into his vision slowly melted away letting him focus on his surroundings. He was now wrapped around in a hoodie that smelled of expensive cologne and there was a guy in front of him, actually not a guy, the guy.

As in, the Adonis from science class, sitting in front of him, shirtless. And god damn, Adonis was an understatement. He looked like a walking wet dream, amplified a hundred-fold. The guy was absolutely stunning, and he did stun Stiles for a bit, until he forced himself to focus just in time to hear the guy ask if he was ok.

"I'm fine, thank you…" Stiles said in a whispery voice, still to afraid that his voice would break if he were to speak properly.

That was when the teacher stormed in, a Hawaiian-looking boy coming in behind him and nodding solemnly to the Adonis before saying something to the teacher. The teacher came over to Stiles and the Adonis and scowled at the passed-out guy near them.

"Hey, did he hurt you?" The teacher asked and Stiles just shook his head lightly. The teacher nodded and woke the boy up, before dragging him off to the nurse and then to the principal, but not before saying that class was canceled for the day.

Nobody cheered at that though, as they all stared with varying emotions, but none being negative towards him. They were all ushered out of the class by the Hawaiian guy and only Stiles and the Adonis were left in the room. "Are you sure you're ok?" The guy asked.

"Y-yeah..." Stiles stuttered out shyly making the guy smile and squeeze Stiles' shoulder reassuringly. "Well that's good, I can turn around so you can put the hoodie on properly if you want? You can give it back whenever." He said.

"A-are you sure…?" Stiles asked but the guy just nodded and turned around while Stiles slipped on the hoodie. "R-ready..." Stiles said and the guy turned around and smiled for some reason.

The hoodie was very big on him but Stiles was happy it covered him up so much. It also smelled amazing and it was really warm which made Stiles just want to cuddle up in it. "Thank you..." Stiles said.

"It really was no problem." The guy told him. "I'm Jackson, by the way." The Adonis said and Stiles mentally filed that under the never-forget file in his brain. "I'm S- "

"Stiles, yeah I know, I asked Lydia about you." Jackson cut him off. Wait, Jackson had asked about him? Why? Had there been something on his face?

The confusion on his face must have shown because Jackson started to talk again "I'm… interested in you." The guy said making Stiles' eyes widen slightly in shock. "Oh..." He replied dumbly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends? Lydia and the rest should be there too if that makes you more comfortable." He said. Stiles blushed and smiled shyly "I-I'd like that…" He said.

"Thank you, for being so nice to me and all…" He added, genuinely grateful for what Jackson did for him.

"No problem, that guy was an asshole. I want you to know that people here aren't like him. All the guys were disgusted that he would talk to you like that. Nobody here cares whether or not you are gay or transgender or whatever, we don't discriminate against things like that. The school even has an anti-bullying policy that is extremely strict. I promise that you're safe here, and anybody who gives you shit will end up pretty much crucified by everybody at school." He told Stiles, the whole time squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Stiles relaxed a bit and nodded, his chest filling slightly with warmth. Jackson smiled and stood, putting a shirt on and coming back to Stiles. "Let's just head over to the diner, since we have a lot of time. The others should be there already." He said and Stiles nodded, standing up as well with the help of Jackson, which made his blush intensify.

"Right. Let me just grab my bag from my locker." He said and Jackson nodded.

During the whole exchange Kurumi had been watching everything and there had been several thoughts going through her mind.

The first had been the torture and murder of that guy who messed with her host. She had been severely pissed and needed to shoot something badly.

Secondly had been the 'Adonis' as Stiles had aptly named him. The teen would make a great boyfriend for the boy, and she already started scheming and plotting.

Yes, this was going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurumi had many things she could have said about the teens who had taken an interest in her little Stiles. For starters, she had no idea how all of them could be friends without major fights.

There were so many strong personalities it was a wonder they hadn't clashed by now, though she didn't really know whether they had or not.

The blond she got a real kick from though. The girl was feisty and had the heart of a lion. She was fierce and fiercely real, something Kurumi held a lot of respect for.

She could tell the girl was hiding a lot of pain and sorrow from the past, actually, most of them were in some way, some showed more than others.

The one with the scarf had been particularly…damaged. His posture and behavior suggested as much, as she noticed a couple of old and fading scars as well as what seemed to be healed frostbite.

The boy overall she hadn't really managed to judge thoroughly, but she could tell he was witty, maybe even enough so as to be a match for Stiles, though only just barely.

Sometimes she missed her little Stiles' fire, his passion, and his wit. She could see it was coming back to him, slowly. She couldn't wait until all of them realized that they should be bowing to him, just as she had, in a way. Stiles was fire, raw and passionate until that woman had taken it all from him.

The redhead obnoxiously reminded her of Kotori, someone who she really wanted to forget due to past embarrassment. But Kurumi could tell this girl wasn't anything like Kotori.

This girl wasn't brash, in fact, she was just as calculating as Kurumi. She saw past all the facades, past all of people's bullshit. The girl was also very smart, so Kurumi wouldn't dare underestimate her.

The final girl was also deceptively smart, though more in a detective kind of way. She was also strong, with a body that could only suggest archery, as if the girl herself had had years of hunting under her belt. She was quite bad-ass, and Kurumi always liked bad-ass people.

She had also promised to protect Stiles in a way, which in turn made Kurumi promise to protect her, though Stiles still held priority above all else.

Then there was the one with the strange cheekbones, who had thoroughly amused Kurumi. Actually, he had reminded Kurumi of her little Shido, though less charm and certainly less tact.

Then there was the main one. The 'Adonis' otherwise known as Jackson was pretty much an enigma to her. She would have expected somebody like him to be an asshole, but he was the farthest possible from that.

He helped Stiles, a lot actually. She thought the boy would make a great mate for her little Stiles. She would make sure it happened one way or another.

Though there was a more… pressing the issue. As a spirit, she was inherently supernatural, and as such, she had the power to sense other supernatural beings anywhere near, and what they were, and well, they were all one thing or another.

The boys and the blond were all werewolves, including Mister McCheekbones and the one with the weird jaw was an Alpha. The redhead was a banshee, and while the raven wasn't supernatural she was a part of their group, which meant she knew.

She had told Stiles all of this, as he had to be made aware. Of course, her smart little fox already suspected it, but now he knew for sure. But he trusted them, and if push comes to shove Kurumi had a trump card up her sleeve that would guarantee Stiles' safety.

Speaking of Stiles, he was currently on his way to a small family owned diner with Jackson and they were riding a motherfucking Porsche. Stiles certainly knew how to pick 'em that was for sure. Though the Porsche had been a bit… obnoxious for a town like this.

They had arrived pretty quickly to a homey little diner at the edge of the center of town and hopped out of the car, walking inside. Stiles froze slightly seeing the sheer amount of people that were there, and that was just their group, and oh god, they were all stunning.

He sat down at to the end of the table in-between Lydia and Jackson because, to be honest, he felt safe with them, much safer than he would be with any of the others, well except for Allison maybe.

"Hi, I'm Kira, and you must be Stiles!" The pretty Asian girl who sat across from his spoke up, smiling at him kindly making him relax until he breathed in, which caused him to jump up slightly and look at her with excitement.

She must have felt it too because she gasped slightly making everybody's heads turn to the two, which told Stiles they could all hear, and thus were all some kind of creature.

"You're a Kitsune too!? Wow, I've never met anybody else who is one but me, oh and my mother I guess." She spoke excitedly before she could catch herself. "You did know what you were…right?" She asked hoping he didn't think she was crazy due to her sudden outburst.

By now the whole table was staring at them shocked which made Stiles even more self-conscious. "Y-yeah, I did. And before you ask, I know what you all are as well." He said making the ones who hadn't met him formally growl quietly, well except for Kira, who just stared at Stiles in awe.

"What do you want with us?!" A boy who Stiles hadn't met before asked, glaring threateningly. "Liam! Stand down!" Scott scolded the boy, flashing his eyes slightly at him making the boy whimper and sit back.

Stiles sighed and looked to Jackson, but the other teen didn't seem mad, in fact, Jackson was just smiling. "Well, honestly I wasn't planning anything. I moved here because my father lives here, and that's honestly it."

"Wait, is your father Sheriff Stilinski by any chance?" Lydia asked making them all gasp and Stiles just stared at her confused. "Um, well yes, he is." He said. She nodded as if everything made sense suddenly.

"Well, that would explain it. You see, your father is a part of our pack, and so is Peter and everyone here and then some. They told us there would be a new member of the pack pretty soon but I didn't realize they meant you until now." She explained and a look of understanding passed through everybody's face.

"Now, I do think formal introductions are in order, so I want everyone to introduce themselves as well as what you are." She told them all in a stern matter which left no room for argument and made them nod and rush to follow her orders.

"I'm Scott, and I'm an alpha werewolf," Scott said, smiling dopily. Briefly, Stiles wondered how the boy was the Alpha when others seemed more competent but he wouldn't voice his thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Allison and I'm a hunter." She said, surprising Stiles just a bit. Hunters usually didn't mingle with creatures, from what little Stiles knew of them.

"Isaac Hale, beta werewolf," Isaac said, still staring at his phone. This was very much so less surprising since the boy did seem a tad on the submissive side, though Stiles did wonder whether or not the boy was born or turned.

"Erica Reyes, beta werewolf. Though some would say I'm more like a succubus." She said, making Allison reach over and smack her. Again Stiles wondered whether she was born or turned though he definitely agreed with her on the succubus part.

"I'm Kira, and I'm a Lightning Kitsune," Kira said, beaming over at Stiles. He was glad there was somebody else like him around and hoped the girl could teach him a little more about what being a Kitsune truly meant.

Another girl who was cuddled up against Stiles looked up at him, and Stiles could already tell she was a bit wild "I'm Malia Tate, and I'm a were-coyote and beta, I'm also Kira's girlfriend." She said possessively making Kira blush and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

Stiles hadn't ever heard of were-coyotes or any other manner of shifters other than werewolves. He was interested in the differences between the girl and the wolves of the group.

"I'm Vernon Boyd, but I'd prefer it if you could just call me Boyd. I'm a beta werewolf and boyfriend of this little firecracker." He said, wrapping his arms around Erica who smirked. They were a cute pair, and Stiles was silently glad the predatory girl was taken otherwise he would be slightly scared.

"That's right, mama got herself a big boy," She said making Boyd splutter and several other blush slightly at the crude implications but Stiles just hummed non-comically. "It would explain why you limp slightly." He said making her choke at the unexpected response before smirking up at Boyd. "I like him, we should have him join us." She said, and Boyd just smirked along with her. Stiles looked down shyly, a blush creeping up his neck.

Jackson just growled slightly at that and glared at the pair. "Anyway," the boy from earlier interrupted. "I'm Liam, a beta werewolf." He said, hoping to steer away from that particular conversation.

"And I'm Mason. Human, by the way." The teen next to Liam said, grinning at Stiles.

"I'm Lydia Martin, and I am a banshee," Lydia said, flipping her hair. That came as a surprise as well, seeing as Stiles hadn't ever met a Banshee, and had barely heard of them. Though it did make sense why the girl was so… menacing.

Jackson smiled and took Stiles' chin and tilted the boy's head towards him "And I'm Jackson Whittemore, beta werewolf and hopefully your future mate." He said which made everybody gasp out in surprise.

Stiles was frozen in shock. Never had he expected somebody to find him remotely attractive, though he supposed it was just because the other teen couldn't control who he was mates with. That was one problem with being a Kitsune, you can't really tell who your mate is clearly. Meanwhile, were-wolves could tell clearly, like a love at first sight kind of thing. Stiles didn't really know the logistics of it.

Still, it must have been disappointing for the boy to be stuck with Stiles, or at least Stiles thought it was.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles said, looking into Jackson's eyes making the other teen frown. "What for?" He asked, honestly confused.

"I know I'm not exactly somebody people want to date… I guess I'm sorry you're stuck with someone like me" Stiles said, head bowed down in defeat.

The others looked stunned. Didn't the boy know just how gorgeous he was?

"You… you really think you don't look good?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's kind of obvious that I'm not.," Stiles said. The wolves tried to listen to his heartbeat but it was steady, so the boy wasn't lying, he thought he wasn't beautiful.

"You right, you don't look good," Jackson said, making everyone's gaze lock on to him so fast he thought they may have gotten whiplash. "You don't look good, you look stunning. You're gorgeous Stiles, and I may not know you, but you are my mate, and that means more to me than you can imagine." Jackson said, his hand snaking up to Stiles' own to grip it.

Stiles was stunned. Here was this gorgeous guy and he liked Stiles, he was Stiles' mate. He thought Stiles was stunning, and that scared the boy.

There were many things he hadn't experienced due to his mother's treatment of him and the bullying. He didn't think he could be loved, by anyone. He thought even if he would find his mate that they would also hate him. Yet here was Jackson, saying Stiles was stunning.

That had honestly brought tears to Stiles' eyes. Tears that were now running down his cheeks but for the second time in his life they weren't tears of sadness, they were happy tears. He couldn't believe he found his mate, let alone that his mate liked him back.

The other teens didn't know what to do so they just watched on as Jackson comforted the broken boy. If only they had all known just how broken he truly was.

"P-please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone anymore…" Stiles whispered breathily in-between crying.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you. I told you I'd stay, didn't I?" Jackson asked the boy, embracing him even tighter and trying to soothe him.

Eventually, Stiles calmed down a bit and detached himself from Jackson.

"I'm sorry everyone. Wow, I bet I look pathetic, don't I? Crying on the shoulder of somebody I've barely met." Stiles chuckled, but there wasn't any joy behind his laugh.

The others frowned at the frail-looking boy. "You don't look like that at all. You look like somebody who needs love and reassurance." The others nodded along to Jackson's explanation. Even Liam, who seemed to not like him nodded as well.

They stood in silence for a while until Erica decided to break the metaphorical ice. "Well, I've about had my daily dose of human emotion, and our food is about to arrive." She said making the wolves and Malia sniff the air excitedly, noticing the same smell as Erica had.

No later did two waitresses come over with huge trays of food. They left them on the table and walked away, leaving the teens to pounce on the food. The wolves, in particular, were quick to snatch food towards themselves and start eating, which in turn made Lydia frown in disdain, while Kira and Stiles just giggled.

They ate their food with some casual conversation in-between until a particularly weirded-out Liam decided to voice his concerns. "Erm, Stiles why aren't you eating?" He asked and Stiles silently cursed him out in his head.

Everyone turned to him at once making him laugh nervously. "I'm just not hungry.." He said, hoping that nobody would notice the hitch in his heart but as luck would have it they all noticed. "You know, lying to a werewolf isn't really a good idea," Erica said. Allison sent her a light glare but in the end just gave a small sigh and look back to Stiles, concern shining in her eyes.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to, it's fine." She said softly. He smiled at her, thankful that she gave him an out. He nodded at her gratefully and just chatted with everyone while they ate. Sometimes he would catch them shooting him concerned glances out of the corner of his eyes but he chose to ignore it. At the end of the meal, everybody just split the bill, though they were quite insistent on Stiles not paying anything since he was new and he hadn't eaten anything anyway.

They each split up into their own cars and drove back to school and split up to their respective classes, promising to meet up after school as a whole pack, which meant there would be even more people for Stiles to meet...

Yeah, he was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles wondered if he could get even more embarrassed today but he didn't think that was possible considering he was currently tightly nestled in Jackson's car in-between Boyd and Erica who were currently making out and feeling each other up and not in a very saintly way.

Now that would be all well and good, if it weren't for the…wandering hands creeping up his thighs and on his shoulder and on his arm…and everywhere. It was a touch to reminiscent of the way those men would touch him, back when he was still with his mother, the only difference being that there was an underlying current of… friendship? There was almost a feeling of respect which he'd never felt through any intimate touch.

He didn't really know if respect was the way to put it. He was after all sitting hallway on both of their laps. Though he felt safe, which is more than good enough for him. He didn't know if it was because Jackson was in the car or because he himself was starting to feel like the other teens were pack.

He was pretty sure he couldn't be pack this quick, especially if he hadn't even met the whole pack. But he still felt relaxed around them, like they wouldn't hurt him. He just hoped the rest of the pack would accept him.

He also thought about Jackson, who was glaring at Boyd and Erica, the latter smirking at him triumphantly. Kira, who had called shotgun was laughing her ass off, although she did it rather shyly, which he hadn't thought to be possible.

The ride didn't take long, but it did feel like ages with Boyd and Erica at his sides, teasing him, fingers roaming his body and up his thighs. He tried to not let it get to him by focusing on everything else.

He silently cheered when the car stopped and Boyd and Erica jumped out. Stiles stepped out of the car as well, immediately running up to Jackson and cuddling his body up close to him. "I'm sorry..." He said, knowing he needed to get the werewolf's scent over him to prevent Jackson from getting too annoyed with the two provocative werewolves.

Jackson smiled down at Stiles. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Erica and Boyd do, but not you." Jackson said, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles sighed in relief and let Jackson hug him before they broke it off. The two headed into the house where Stiles heard loud laughter and many, many voices.

Some of the voices he recognized, others not so much. He headed in slowly, trying not to let his fear show. Jackson took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. He steeled his resolve and headed through the door, immediately assaulted by a whole slew of new faces. He looked around at the people in the room, finding almost twice the number of people then the ones at the diner.

Some looked at him, other just continued in their conversations. There were some people in the room that Stiles hadn't met, including 2 girls and 7 guys.

Jackson lead him away to the three oldest people in the room, one of which was Peter. He saw one of the guy's eyes flash red and whimpered, getting closer to Jackson who Jackson just wrapped his arm around Stiles and glared at the man.

"Derek, no need to scare the poor boy." Peter said teasingly at "Derek" who growled in response. The third man, the one with the salt and pepper hair sighed in exasperation and turned to Stiles, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about them, all of them." He said, looking around the room at the wolves.

"I…..My name is….I'm…" Stiles mumbled, trying to form a coherent sentence. Derek raised one bushy eyebrow at the boy. Peter sighed and elbowed Derek in his ribs. "What?!" Derek asked Peter in surprise, the latter merely raising an even more judgmental eyebrow at his nephew.

"We know your name, no need to strain yourself." Derek grumbled out, which earned him another elbow to the side from both Peter and the other man this time. Stiles flushed in embarrassment and muttered his apologies.

"My name is Chris, I'm their babysitter." Salt and pepper…Chris said, a slight hint of bitterness in his voice. Turning back to the two wolves Stiles saw that the two of them were in the middle of an argument- well, Derek was arguing, Peter was merely teasing and pushing his buttons.

"Now, now, dear nephew, you mustn't be so rude." Peter chided teasingly, wearing a sly smirk. Derek growled and flipped him off, making Peter give a mock-gasp. "Derek!" He said condescendingly, "Not in front of the puppies!" He said, making Derek growl louder.

Chris groaned and face palmed and Jackson sighed deeply, leading Stiles away towards Isaac and a group of others he didn't know. "Stiles, these are the Chimeras." Jackson said, introducing him to them.

"This is Theo, leader of the Chimeras, sarcastic little shit. He's a mix of a werewolf and a werecoyote." Jackson grumbled while Theo preened with pride at the moniker. He was about as big as Derek when it came to muscles and body type, while looking much younger. He currently had his hands full as Isaac sat in his lap grumpily.

Jackson glared at Theo again before continuing on to the next person. "This is Hayden, she's Liam's girlfriend. Werewolf and werewolf half breed, don't ask me how that's a thing." He said. The girl gave a small wave and smiled at his. She was very pretty, which again, did not come as a surprise. It seemed they were all a Pack made up of former/current models.

That being said, none of them looked particularly threatening, with the exception of Derek. That didn't mean they weren't strong, you could tell they were, but they were all welcoming, again with the exception of Derek.

"That's Tracy, werewolf-Kanima half breed." Tracy gave a small smirk and a teasing hiss, winking at Stiles playfully.

"And then we have Josh, Kitsune-werewolf half breed." Jackson said pointing to the guy currently sticking a fork into an outlet. Stiles assumed the boy was a Thunder clan Kitsune, since he obviously was after the electricity.

"And finally we have Cory, Were-chameleon and werewolf half breed." Jackson said, pointing to the final teen who gave Stiles a warm smile. Mason chose that moment to walk over and sit down next to Cory, cuddling up to the boy.

Stiles' heart warmed at the cute couple and smiled kindly, which indivertibly made the whole Chimera group relax slightly. Finally, Jackson guided him over to Lydia and some others, including the final person in the room Stiles didn't know.

The guy was in a police uniform, clearly a deputy. He smiled up at Stiles kindly. He was currently sitting there with his arms wrapped around Lydia protectively, but not protected against Stiles, not really. More like he was afraid to let her go in general.

"H-hello…" Stiles mumbled out shyly. The man's eyes sparked with a sudden air of protectiveness, this time for both Stiles and the girl. "Jordan Parrish, nice to meet you!" He said, beaming at Stiles.

Jackson, now that he was finished introducing Stiles to the occupants in the room led Stiles to the couch and sat down with the boy in his lap, the couple being seated in between Jordan and Lydia on one side and Scott and Allison on the other.

Stiles just sat there shyly as the couples chatted about whatever, answering questions occasionally. At one point they all headed out to do some training and apparently, Derek wanted to see what Stiles could do. He was facing off against Allison, who was standing off to the other side of the clearing.

As soon as Derek signaled them to start Stiles dived away, getting some cover. 'Hey kit, I think it's time you tried out my powers…You know what to do right?' He heard Kurumi say in his mind. 'I'm ready…I hope.' He replied to her before inhaling deeply and closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes one was replaced with Zafkiel, the Emperor of Time that was represented by an old looking Victorian Style clock with Roman numerals on it. Suddenly a orange and purple haze started swirling as he called forth a musket and a Flintlock pistol. He popped out from behind the tree only to be greeted by an arrow which he dodged easily.

More arrows flew past him as he danced around the small clearing, dodging every last one with ease. He continued to dodge and block the arrows through the use of his Kitsune powers, having vines and roots burst from the ground and catch the arrows. Suddenly he forced a wall made of vines spring up from the ground.

"Zafkiel!" He cried out, time suddenly slowing down as a large clock appeared behind him, the time slowly ticking away.

He breathed in and concentrated, extending his arms so that they mirrored one o'clock on the large clock behind him. "Aleph." He whispered, small wisp of purple and black smoke floating from the clock and into his guns. When the smoke finished the large clock disappeared.

He pointed the gun towards his own head, ignoring the cries coming from the rest of the pack. He shot the gun, which surprisingly didn't hurt at all. The bullet hole shut as a small glare of light surrounded him.

Suddenly the wall burst and he sped off, almost invisible to the human eye due to his speed. The next thing the pack knew he was airborne behind Allison, sending a roundhouse kick towards the girl while commanding his vines to gather at her feet, successfully knocking the girl off her feet.

"That's enough!" Derek yelled out, looking in bewilderment at Stiles. "What….what are you?" He asked. Stiles let go of Allison before turning to the rest of the Pack, all of whom were looking at him in amazement.

"I….I'm a Kitsune….When I was younger I…I was possessed by a Spirit, her powers have been slowly transferring to me with the passage of time…" He said, trying his hardest not to stutter during his explanation.

"That was so cool!" Malia yelled out, looking star struck at Stiles who curled up bashfully. 'Well done my little kit, that was great for your first time. I'm kind of sad you didn't summon Elohim though, I would have loved to see you in it' Kurumi giggled creepily. Elohim was her Astral dress, an armor of sorts in the form of a frilly, lacy black and orange dress.

'T-that would be embarrassing!' Stiles cried out back to her, not wanting the whole pack to see him in the dress. 'Aww, but you'd look so cute in it!' Kurumi cooed out. 'Nope, not happening.' He replied, deciding to instead focus on the pack rather than her.

Some of them looked at him strangely, but it was Lydia who decided to voice what most of them were thinking. "You can speak to her, can't you?" She asked, but unlike Malia had done did so quietly, almost as if she was afraid to startle the boy.

Sties looked at her before sighing. "Yes, I can." He said in a small voice, looking around their reactions, finding many to be cold and rigid.

"And this…spirit, is she hostile?" Allison said, her memories flying towards the Nogitsune the pack had fought about a year ago, and how the wretched fox had possessed Danny.

"N-no, she's my best friend. I…. she's the one who...who s-saved me from my mother..." He trailed off, not wanting to remember what had happened to him.

Only Chris nodded, having heard what had happened from both Sherriff Stilinski and from the Hunter Network. "That's enough questioning, let's head back inside and watch that movie we were going to watch. It's getting late." He stated in attempt to steer the conversation away from Stiles.

Most of them nodded in agreement but several were still staring at Stiles in interest. In the end, they all ended up on the couches, some sitting in each other's laps, others sitting or laying on the floor on a bunch of blankets, several snacks placed around the room half-hazardously.

Stiles himself was curled up in Jackson's lap, finding it hard to focus on the movie. In the end he just decided to focus on Jackson and cuddled up even closer to the taller boy. Jackson stared down at Stiles for a second with a warm smile before turning his attention back to the movie, his hand coming up to gently pet Stiles' hair.

As the movie was nearing the end soft snoring and breaths could be heard from Stiles, who had fallen asleep on Jackson's lap after a while.

Jackson smiled down at the boy and stroked his hair before eventually falling aslee himself.


End file.
